Planet of Love
by CartoonCouples101
Summary: Future AU. England and America have been wandering around Venus, making observations for their terraforming project. When America calls for a break, England knows just how to spend the time with his lover. UkUs, PWP. Rated M for a reason.


CC101: This is for you, Cheese-kun. I could give you what you wanted so here is a fic I made for you!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

_**Outfit Design**_

Think of Tron, black leather suits, but the coloring is a dark blue and not as glowy. As for the gas mask, picture the masks from Avatar. (Not the Last Airbender)

* * *

America smiled as he reached the top of the hill. Bright sapphire eyes took in the surrounding scenery: rock, dust, and farther in the distance, thick dust. This was the surface of Venus. The year was 2202.

The tall nation smiled as he started to walk again, down a small memorized path. Earth started terraforming Venus in the early 2120's. Mars had already been changed and now thousands of people lived, worked, survived, and were happy to call the "Red Planet" home. Most of the people were Russian, British, or American. The three countries combined a space program to create technology for space travel and terraforming in 2065 called the Tri-Country Space and Terraforming Program. Successful on the Planet of War, the TCSTP was ready to tackle the challenge of the Planet of Love.

Venus was a harder planet to crack though. Although it is called Earth's twin, the two planets are only alike in size. However America, England, and Russia worked almost tirelessly for year after year, decade after decade to find the solutions to several problems, such as atmospheric pressure, heat, and oxygen. Eventually, they found the answers they needed to make Venus livable. First they set to work on the atmospheric pressure. Sending off special bombs to the Venus atmosphere, the pressure started to lessen at a fixed rate. Once the TCSTP were happy with the level, the bombs stopped. This caused the planet's surface temperature to quickly drop as well. By the year 2151, Venus was cool enough to send more space probes for research.

Turns out, Venus actually is like the older sister of Earth. It has the same metals and evidence of water on the planet. For the first time in millions of years, a non-toxic downpour rained on Venus's surface. Using an idea from the British, the Planet of Love was planted with all kinds of different sturdy grass and other plants that could survive the harsh conditions. The TCSTP had several panels in the atmosphere to give or take away light to certain parts of the planet. As Venus's surface was formed by volcanos, the different plants grew quickly from the rich soil. This increased the oxygen and decreased the carbon dioxide in the atmosphere. Very slowly, Earth introduced small non-pest animals to the surface. This, however, was only on parts of the planet. Places that had no nearby volcano didn't grow anything or little at all, the soil not enough to keep a plant alive. It was these types of areas that America was studying and checking on.

The American country pulled himself on top of a rock and turned his head. "You coming old man?" He called back teasingly.

"Yes!" An annoyed voice came from behind. England moved into America's view from behind a rock passage. He had a clip board in his hand. "Sorry for actually doing my work."

Like America, England had the standard black leather pressure suit on. Dark blue lines on the suit looked like decoration but they were actually sensors. Blue was good, red was bad. Black leather gloves and large rubber boots completed the look. The only thing that didn't look high tech was the gas mask. Said mask covered his entire face with a thin see through plastic. Blue lines on the side indicated that the carbon dioxide the smaller nation was breathing out was being transformed to oxygen again. Inside was a small head set for the two to communicate. In reality, the atmosphere had enough oxygen but it was quickly used up in a barren place like this.

The younger rolled his eyes. "I do my work too! Ever since China."

England flinched at the name, most countries did. China fell, hard. Its dense population and civil unrest caused a war that shocked the world. The Chinese government declared isolation and no one ever heard from them until 80 years later. A new country existed now, the Kingdom of Hong Kong. The once micro-nation had taken over his older brother's lands when the personification of China breathed its last. However, America was almost thankful as his large debt was canceled. During the last years of the war, he helped the rebellion by providing weapons to the rebels.

"Let's just get on with this mission." The older commanded.

America laughed. "No, I want to take a break!" He ran over to the nearest large rock and bent over it. He clicked a small button on his wrist. "This is the Venus Search Team 1. We are taking a break."

A voice came though both headsets. "Very well, but start moving out within an hour, da?"

The youngest of the three chuckled. "Awww, didn't you miss me? I thought we were best friends, with all we've been though!" His tone was dramatic and teasing.

Russia sighed though the headset. "No. Though I do miss civilized company. Try to keep England in one piece. He is my only hope.

The American nation rolled his eyes, "Whatever Russia." A beeping noise let him know that Russia disconnected their communication. "What an ass!"

England didn't respond as he wasn't listening to the conversation at all. He was more focused on America…well more specifically America's ass. Said ass was perfectly being accented by America's leather suit. He licked his lips. Memories of last night's adventures flutter in his mind. The two English speaking nations were always going at it like teenagers. Every day, at least once a day, sometimes multiple times.

Walking over quietly, the island nation got behind his handsome lover. Then he laid his chest down upon America's back. "So, is there anything you want to do during our little break?" He purred into his lover's ear, the gas mask getting in the way a bit.

The younger held back a shiver. He knew what his lover wanted. After so long with one person, he knew all of his lover's tricks. "No, England. You can wait until we get back to the base."

Chucking, England started to grin against America's ass. "But I don't want to wait to take your sexy ass." Using one hand, he fondled it from the side. "All I want to do is get inside it and fill it with my cum."

America gulped at the dirty talk. _'Damn it!'_ He thought, _'Arthur knows I can't resist it!'_ In fact, it was one of his biggest kinks. England was so small (country size) compared to him but that didn't mean that America would top all the time. "I said no!"

The older looked down and smirked. He continually ground against the other. "And what are you going to do about it? Your hands are already tied back"

The hamburger-loving nation turned his head around to see that England had indeed tied his wrists together with some titanium handcuffs. The only metal America couldn't break. His somewhat annoyed blue eyes closed as the Brit started a different movement. He began to struggle to withhold moans. America cursed England in his head as his body started to respond. "S-Stop!"

England laughed. "Why? You seem to like it!" The green-eyed male hurried the pace. His own body was definitely aroused and his cock was rubbing against the American's ass in the perfect way. "All you have to do is give in, Love." One hand went to tug at Nantucket.

America tried to get away but without his arms, it was useless. Not to mention, his body was giving in. His cock was speedily becoming hard from the stimulation. He whined as he started to grind back to relieve the pressure. "Stop England." Another whine, "I'll let you top later at the base!"

The shorter but dominate nation shook his head. He reached down and took off America's mask. Then, he took off his own as he breathed in his lover's ear. "Not a chance Love. You are right where I want you." To prove his point, he stopped the grinding.

The younger gave a loud whimper. The oxygen poor atmosphere gave the scene an erotic asphyxiation feel. His cock twitched at the thought. "Why did you stop?" America groaned as he started to grind against the rock.

Smirking, England held the other's hips back away from the rock. "Oh no you don't, if you want to relieve that pressure, you will do it while I fuck you senseless."

America gave another whine. There was a reason he both loved and hated it when England topped. He hated it because England was a sadistic, perverted, and kinky bastard. He loved it because England was a sadistic, perverted, and kinky bastard. "Fine, just hurry!"

The older male smirked as he slipped his hand down America's leather pants and only pushed it down enough to uncover what mattered. His green eyes found and locked onto America's leaking cock. He fingered the balls a bit. "Enjoying yourself?" He teased the other.

Moaning and gasping for breath, America pushed back against the fingers playing with his balls. "England, please!" He looked behind him and into his lover's eyes, the blue orbs conveying to the Englishman that he could do as he wished. "Fuck me so hard all I can see are stars and all I can say is your name!" If England was going to play with his kinks, America would do the same.

England felt his pants get tighter and his mouth go dry. How could he say no to that? Reaching behind his back, England grabbed the lube he put in his fanny back before they left. Slicking up his fingers, he looked down. "Ready?"

America sent him a death glare. "I swear if you don't hurry up, you'll sleep on the couch for a week!"

Chuckling, England pushed in one finger as America let out a lustful moan. "You wouldn't be able to wait that long without having me inside you or vise verse," he purred, amused by his ex-colony's antics.

The younger was panting now. "Y-Yes I c-could!" He groaned as another finger was added. "I am n-not some whore."

Spreading his fingers, England continued to stretch America. "No, you're not some whore; you're my horny slut to use when I want to…"

America moaned at the words. He loved the order's dirty talk; it just turned him on beyond words. "Then take me now!" He complained. "Your slut needs your cock."

The English nation gave a groan. There was too much heat down south. Pushing his own pants down, England lined up his cock and slammed in. After all, good sluts take everything that was given to them. The smaller gave another groan at the feeling of America around him. The other was so tight and, oh God, this felt good.

Letting out a scream of England's name, America rubbed his cheek against the rock. His lover's thick cock was so hard inside of him; it made it hard to breath. Add the lack of sufficient oxygen, and he was horny as hell. Also he wasn't fully stretched but that was the best part. "G-Go! Fuck me!"

And that's just what England did. His harsh thrusts caused both to moan and cry out each other's names. He wasn't focusing on finding the other's prostate, but on moving as hard and fast as he possibly could. His leather gloved hand went around America's waist and started to play with the aroused cock. Biting his lover's ear again, England said, "Such a good slut."

America, at this point, was trying his hardest not to scream with the pleasure. However England knew him to well. Treat him like a slut and America was putty in the island nation's hands. He felt as if it couldn't get better until the older started toying with his cock. The leather just felt so good and he could feel pre-cum starting to come out now. "E-England! So g-good~!"

The older had to take in deeper breaths. Venus didn't have much oxygen and it just made everything better. His nerves ached in a pleasant way. Tilting America's head to the side, England started a harsh and dominating kiss, with lots of tongue and teeth. "You like that, slut?"

"Y-Yes! I do!" America nearly screamed in return. "More!"

England pushed himself to his limit to give his lover what he wanted. His hands now gripped the taller's hips with bruising force and fucked America hard. The domination kink was really getting to him as America kept calling out his name in a slutty fashion. England could tell it would end soon. "Come for me, slut. I want you to scream my name!"

America nearly choked at the order. His throat gave one last cry of "ENGLAND!" before released harshly on to the sand and rock below. He panted as his entire body relaxed from his high. "England…"

Said nation groaned at the tightness now surrounding him. He thrust a few more times before finally reaching his end as well. "America!"

The younger nation gave a slight whimper as he felt his love's seed fill him up. Now he would have to working with this feeling. The American cursed as he found that to be erotic, neither of them ever used condoms; the condoms ruined the experience in both their opinions. "Get out now, we need to work," he uncharacteristically murmured.

England nodded and slipped out. He felt pleasantly loose now. "Was that good?" He asked as he put his gas mask back on.

America meekly nodded his head in return. Standing up, he quickly put his leather pants back up and his own gas mask back on. "It really couldn't have waited?"

Fixing his own clothes, the tea-loving country shook his head. "No."

Remembering his promise, the younger smirked. "Well, I hope you like the couch because that's where you are sleeping for an entire week!" With that, America stormed off in the same direction they were heading before the break.

But with the feeling between his legs, he wasn't so such he could keep that promise.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that!


End file.
